Back to the Past
by Gladius nubelis
Summary: Hal yang paling ingin ditayakan cowok berambut piran itu pada Tuhan, adalah, apa kesialan yang mencekiknya ini bisa berakhir. Masalahnya, sampai ia mati kemarin, ia masih harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang otaknya tak ada yang warang. Cewek berambut putih yang super bego, Arc Wizard yang bisa menyihir sehari sekali, sampai Crusader masokis. unStrong!Naru. OOC. LN Style!
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the Past**

.

.

 _Setidaknya, pahlawan juga butuh perawatan_

 _-Uzumaki Naruto-_

 _._

 _Saya mohon maaf atas segalanya ini, tapi, karena pas saya melihat lagi fanfict yang ini, saya serasa mau meledak, dan yah –duar, saya malu besar._

 _Ini versi remake, jadi, yah, mungkin karena banyak baca LN dan baca Percy Jackson, saya akan mencoba membuat ini agak slengekan, walau dalam artian jutsu._

 _Selamat menikmati._

 _._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Back to the Past (c) Gladius Nubelis**_

 _ **.**_

 **1.1**

~-o-~

Biasanya, jika ini adalah drama murahan, dan _opera sabun,_ maka, seberapapun menyakitkan apa yang tokoh utama lalui, maka ia akan selalu menang. Ceritanya klise, dia kalah, berjuang, dan menang. Cuma begitu.

Mudah 'kan?

Tapi sayangnya, hal seperti itu takkan terjadi, jika kau berada di posisiku.

Maksudku begini, aku dihadapkan dengan Dewi kelinci yang memegang kendali penuh akan adanya chakra yang ada di dunia. Tak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha, hal yang dinamakan kemenangan takkan mungkin terjadi.

Yah, walau dengan fakta bahwa aku telah mengantongi restu dari anaknya –yang durhaka- dan memiliki kekuatan maha dahsyat yang bahkan melampaui dua shinobi terkuat yang pernah ada. Dan juga ditambah, aku ditemani cowok muka tebing yang adalah kembaran dari kekuatanku.

Jadi, secara tekhnis, aku dan cowok itu punya kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan satu bartalion jounin bersenjata lengkap hanya dengan mengacungkan jari sambil bilang hal keren seperti; "Matilah kau!" dan melemparkan sedikit jurus.

Tapi, seperti yang kubilang, ini bukan drama. Ini masalah hidup dan mati.

Dewi kelinci itu memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan chakra, dan semua kekuatan kami hanya bergantung pada chakra. Jadi, ini seperti karyawan yang berusaha membuat pemegang saham mengerjakan tugas kantornya.

Yah, bisa 'sih. Tapi, besoknya mungkin kau akan menemukan namamu di daftar PHK.

Dan menemukan namamu ada di daftar PHK tempat yang disebut dunia, itu bukan hal yang keren.

"Dengar Naruto, aku punya rencana."

Aku berharap, dia bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tak mau menjadi gosong seperti Guru alis tebal. Memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding. Kyuubi gosong? Nggak 'deh.

"Apaan?"

Cowok muka tebing itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Rambutnya berdiri dan agak gosong, matanya berpola aneh agak berdarah, dan bajunya compang-camping. Membuat lambang Uchiha di belakang punggungnya seperti lolipop merah yang ada di baju bocah culun gigi ompong. Dan aku yakin akan langsung menendangnya, jika ada orang seperti itu sedang berlari menuju rumahku.

"Dari sekian kemungkinan, aku tahu satu hal yang bisa membuat kita menang."

"Kaguya belum menuju bentuk abadinya sebagai dewi. Dan itu menguntungkan buat kita."

"Dan jika aku boleh bertanya, dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" dia menatapku jengkel. "kalau Kaguya sudah mencapai bentuk dewanya, kita akan langsung hancur jadi debu jika ada di dekatnya. Eksistensi manusia itu berbeda dengan dewa."

Entah kenapa, mendengarnya aku agak merinding. Cewek ini, belum jadi dewa saja sudah membuat aku dan Sasuke kewalahan setengah mati. "Dan jika Kaguya jadi dewa, maka . . ."

"Cuma enam suku kata; _bakalan-gawat-tuh!_ " dia bilang begitu sambil menghitung jarinya.

"makanya, untuk menghindari itu, kita harus menghentikannya."

"Caranya?"

"Kurasa ini karma karena semua orang memanggilmu _idiot._ " dia lalu menghembuskan napas lelah. "jika waktu bisa mengubah segalanya, mungkin kebodohanmu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dijamah kekuatan waktu."

"Kau ingin kubunuh, _Uchiha-san_?!" ia nampaknya tak memerhatikanku, dan lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ok, begini, sepertinya tubuh Madara yang dipakai Kaguya masih terpengaruh sifat kemanusiaan."

"jadi, bagaimapun, jika seorang manusia mati, maka semua hal yang berkaitan dengannya akan mati."

'Sumpah Sasuke! Kau membuatku otakku bingung. Intinya saja."

"Huh . . ."

"iya, begini. Madara itu manusia, dan karenanya, dalam tubuhnya ada bagian vital yang disebut hati."

"Maksudmu, kita harus menyerang hatinya. Dengan menggolakkan perasaannya?"

"Yup!"

Aku menatapnya. "Uchiha Sasuke, jika Madara itu punya hati, maka dia takkan menjadi monster begini." dan aku tertawa.

Prodigy . . . jenius? Yang aku lihat di sini hanya cowok koplak yang kehabisan ide tapi ingin keliatan keren. "Ngomong sama Madara, itu nggak ada bedanya debat sama batu."

"Paling dikirain gila."

Aku sudah mencoba bicara tentang persahabatan dan kehidupan dengannya, dan hal itu malah membuatku ingin meninjunya. Dia bilang karena adiknya dia begini. Tapi saat aku bilang ia _brocon_ ,aku hampir gosong karena _Biju Dama_ yang ia lemparkan. Dia bilang kesepian, tapi faktanya, dia bisa dapat hatinya Obito.

Madara itu aneh. Sumpah. Dan jika kau ingin memberinya motifasi, tak ada hal lain yang kau dapat selain perasaan _ingin nonjok mukanya._

Makanya, aku berani taruhan. Rencana ini dari awal sudah salah.

"Adaw . . . apaan 'sih?" aku bilang begitu saat Sasuke menjitak kepalaku. Mukanya garang, dan kayaknya itu artinya aku harus berhenti tertawa.

"Diam dulu! Dengar . . ." Sasuke memasang wajah serius. Dan aku mulai memerhatikannnya. ". . . iya, aku akui kalau Madara memang tak punya hati. Tapi saat ini aku yakin kalau Madara sedang bingung."

"Maksudku karena tubuhnya yang ia dapatkan dengan susah, tiba-tiba diambil Kaguya."

Iya, dia harus melakukan ritual ribet seperti _Rinne Tensei_ dan yang membuatnya tambah susah ia harus meyakinkan Obito agar mau melakukan itu. Dan bicara sama Obito, itu sama kaya bicara sama Madara. Jadi, bisa bayangkan batu debat dengan batu? "Hmm, benar, dengan fakta itu saja, aku yakin kalau Madara sudah pasti jengkel setengah mati 'tuh!"

"Jadi, kita tinggal ngomporin dia."

Yah, itu ada benarnya. Sebaik-baiknya manusia, mereka takkan memberikan apa yang susah, apalagi mati-matian mereka dapat hanya dengan label cuma-cuma. Dan apalagi, Madara bisa kupastikan bukan orang yang baik. "Jadi, aku harus gimana?"

Ia mengangguk. Dan ada ekspresi aneh yang menyebalkan di matanya. "Begini . . ."

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak membuatku tahan dengan orang ini hanya sikap _sok leader_ yang kadang-kadang membuatku ingin meninjunya. Iya, dia teman pertamaku, tapi kalau masalah kebanggan berlebihnya itu lain.

"kita harus mengingatkan Madara tentang adiknya. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan tak bisa dilupakan."

"Tapi masalahnya, apa itu?"

Satu-satunya hal yang berkaitan dengan Madara dan adiknya hanya _sharingan_ yang ada di mata Madara. Eh, iya, matanya!

"Matanya, Sasuke, matanya!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau punya _rinnegan_ yang sempurna dengan sembilan _tomoe,_ dan aku yakin itu akan berhasil." dia kelihatan bingung. Haha . . . sebenarnya Sasuke itu cuma modal tampang doang! Kalau masalah berpikir, walau ia sering bilang aku ini idiot, tapi dia tak jauh beda denganku.

"Intinya, begini, jika mata yang kau punya itu benar-benar _sempurna,_ harusnya hal seperti membalikkan _genjutsu_ ke mata itu sendiri bukan hal yang mustahil." melihatnya bingung, aku tersenyum. Setidaknya, aku bisa menang dalam hal kepintaran melawanya. "ubah matamu menjadi _Et Mangekyou Sharingan_ milik Madara, dan manipulasikan wajah dan gestur tubuhmu menjadi Izuna."

"Tapi, itu terlalu mudah, dan apa Madara akan percaya dengan fakta seperti itu?"

Haha . . . satu poin lagi, dan selanjutnya akan kurebut semua gelar yang kau punya di desa. "Apa kau lupa kalau Madara sedang emosi sekarang?"

"Hal kecil seperti itu takkan dipermasalahkan. Lagipula, mana sempat ia mengecek, kau adiknya bukan. Cukup mengingatkannya saja, dan kesadarannya sebagai manusia harusnya bisa kembali." dari wajahnya, ia keliatan agak ragu dengan kata-kataku. Tapi, setelah beberapa detik, ia tiba-tiba mengangguk ragu.

"Iya." dia menatapku.

Sesaat kemudian, aku bisa melihat cowok itu berdiri dan membaca sesuatu yang tak bisa kudengar. Dan selanjutnya, saat dia berbalik, aku melihat cowok dengan rambut hitam bergaya _rambut-maju-sedikit_ dan matanya merah berpupil aneh dengan bundaran dilengkapi tiga garis hitam. Yah, namanya juga adiknya, ya agak sedikit nyerempet Madara.

"Ok, aku akan berusaha muncul dalam bayangan masa lalunya."

"Jadi, tugasku tinggal meninjunya saat Madara muncul."

Aku suka itu, dan kayaknya Kurama bakalan senang dalam hal tinju-meninju. Apalagi, meninju orang yang telah memerbudak dia dan kawan-kawannya. Dan untuk sesaat bahkan aku membayangkan Kurama mengepal sambil bilang; "Kayaknya asyik 'tuh!"

Dan kami berdua-pun maju dengan kecepatan yang hanya bisa dicapai para pengguna _sharingan berkacamata pemokus._

~-o-~

 **1.2**

~-o-~

Kaguya mengamuk ketika aku melempar kunai yang kulapisi Chakra kyuubi ke kepalanya. "Uzumaki Naruto, kesini kau! Dan akan kujadikan kau dendeng." mana mau aku menurut, siapa juga yang mau jadi dendeng musang.

Aku meninju tengkuknya, dan kalau bukan karena Chakra kyuubi, mungkin tanganku sudah remuk. Lupakan otaknya yang seperti batu. Tubuhnya bahkan lebih keras dari besi pondasi _Tsuchi Gakure._ Yang artinya, itu lebih keras dari keras.

Tubuhku sudah hampir tidak kuat menahan semua emosi dan kekuatan ini.

Angin berhembus, dan itu agak membuatku semangat. Entah bagaimana, sejak aku lahir, merasakan hembusan angin membuatku seolah ada di dekat ibu. Hangat dan nyaman.

Setelah lama aku tidak merasakan angin, apalagi, dengan fakta bahwa di dunia yang lain dari realita ini angin adalah hal mustahil. Mungkin ini berkah dari Tuhan, melihat perjuangan kami. Setidaknya, pahlawan juga butuh perawatan. Dan selanjutnya, sayatan benang-benang udara membuat semua pori dalam tubuhku melebar. "Naruto . . ."

Saat itu, di belakangku, aku bisa mendengar jeritan Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sensei yang membuatku menatap mereka. Apa mereka diapa-apakan Kaguya. Sial, angin membuatku terjebak.

Tapi, alih-alih melihat mereka berdarah, aku malah mendapati Sakura-chan sedang mangap-mangap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku. ". . . itu anginnya . . . tubuhmu . . ."

Mungkin karena pikirannya _blank,_ selanjutnya yang kudengar hanya; ". . . keren banget!"

Melanjutkan reflek Sakura-chan, aku menatap tubuhku, dan menemukan aku sedang berada di tengah angin topan yang meraung-raung. Tubuhku ada di ketinggian gendung berlantai lima, dan chakra di seluruhku badanku terpompa. Tubuhku lepas, dan bebas. Jika kau bertanya padaku apa rasanya, maka hal itu seperti tubuhmu yang hampir remuk sementara jantungmu sedang dalam kondisi terbaik, dan kau berendam dalam air panas. Nyaman, dan enak begitulah.

Kaguya mendekat, dan angin langsung menghantam tubuhnya. Aku bahkan tak tahu itu reflek dariku, atau angin yang memang sengaja melakukannya. Ia mendesis dan merapatkan chakra ke tangannya.

Ledakan kecil menghantam anginku. Dan membuat Kaguya bisa sedikit menerobos masuk. "Kau pikir, angin mainan seperti ini bisa menghentikanku?"

"Yah, kupikir, tidak. Tapi, jika hanya memberimu rasa sakit, kayaknya bisa."

Dia berdiri di hadapanku dan berada di ketinggian lima belas meter. Aku ingin mengatakan kata-kata keren seperti; "Rasakaaaan!" tapi, karena Kaguya yang tiba-tiba mencengkram mulutku, aku hanya bisa meledakkan semua chakra angin yang mengelilingiku.

Angin menggila, tubuhku terasa terbakar setiap chakra angin terpompa keluar.

Aku bisa melihat Kaguya menahan sakit setiap angin menyayat tubuhnya. Walau ia bisa dengan mudah beregenerasi, tapi diiris dengan silet setiap sepersekian detik sekali, bukan hal yang ingin kau lakukan di rumah. "Aaaa . . ." ia menjerit, dan aku terpelanting ke belakang. Yang untungnya, jika saja angin tak menangkapku, mungkin aku akan jadi _Kyuubi penyek._

Aku mendarat dengan selamat. Sementara angin berhenti berhembus, dan Kaguya terjun dengan posisi _wajah-dulu-yang-menghadap-tanah._ Aku ingin tertawa, lagipula, jarang-jarang melihat seorang dewi jatuh dengan posisi seperti itu. Tapi, rasa sakit karena hampir setengah chakra murniku keluar benar-benar menyiksaku.

"Naruto . . ." Sakura-chan berlari, dan menghampiriku. ". . . tadi itu. Tadi . . . keren banget! Gimana bisa? Maksudku, tadi, tiba-tiba ada angin, dan –duar! Kaguya sekarang pingsan. Dan . . . dan . . ."

Aku menyumpal mulutnya, karena semakin ia berkata, aku semakin bingung dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Karena jujur, aku juga tidak tahu. "Lebih baik, kau obati dulu Naruto. Jangan banyak bertanya dulu."

Ia mengangguk, dan aku melepaskan tanganku.

Sakura menyentuh dadaku, dan pendar hijau yang mengalir darinya menyejukkan jantungku. Kaguya seharusnya pingsan selama beberapa menit. Cukup untuk Sasuke memperkuat _genjutsu_ dan bagiku untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit ini.

Kakashi-sensei terlihat mengerikan dengan kaus yang tangannya sudah entah kemana. Sementara Sakura-chan wajahnya sudah penuh debu, dan rambutnya acak-acakkan. Mereka sudah mati-matian bertarung saat aku dan Sasuke berunding tadi. "Jadi, kita serang sekarang?"

"Jangan!"

"Jika Kaguya kita serang sekarang, itu hanya akan sedikit mengurasi kekuatannya. Lagipula, saat dia pingsan, sel-sel dan chakra dalam tubuh Madara akan membelah mati-matian. Biarkan dia lebih lama, dan saat dia bangun, tubuhnya akan melemah."

"Yah, kau cukup pintar Naruto. Maksudmu, masalahnya ada di _tubuhnya_ bukan di _dalamnya_ 'kan? Sementara, jika kita serang sekarang, maka akan ada ketidak normalan, dan akan membuat Kaguya yang _sebenarnya_ terbangun."

"Hmm . . ." Sakura-chan mengangguk. Nampaknya, setelah beberapa hari di medan perang, membuat otak kami lebih aktif dari biasanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Sasuke."

"Sedang bersiap untuk serangan terakhir."

Aku memejamkan mata. Mungkin sejenak istirahat, bagus untukku.

~-o-~

 **1.3**

~-o-~

Aku terbangun saat melihat Kaguya dan Kakashi-sensei sedang adu kunai. "Sakura-chan, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Dua jam, mungkin?"

Aku tak menyalahkannya menambahkan kata mungkin dalam ucapannya, di sini waktu tak berpengaruh banyak. Tapi, mengetahui fakta bahwa Kakashi-sensei sedang berduel dengan Kaguya, dan aku enak-enakkan tidur, agak membuatku kesal dengan Sakura-chan. "Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?

"Kakashi-sensei melarangku."

Ahh . . . cowok masker itu pasti ingin terlihat keren di depan muridnya. Iya, aku bisa beristirahat, tapi melihatnya memertahankan garis depan sendiri, agak membuatku merasa tidak enak.

Apalagi, dengan fakta bahwa ia membuatku berhutang budi padanya, atas alasan melindungiku saat tidur.

Seperti dugaanku, Kakashi-sensei kini terpental ke arahku dengan kecepatan yang lumayan.

Kaguya mendekat, dan menatapku tajam.

Ia bersiap dengan _Biju Dama_ -nya dan melemparkannya ke arahku. "Sakura-chan!" dan aku meraih tubuhnya lalu memeluknya.

Aku bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Apalagi, setengah tubuhku masih sakit. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, aku belum merasakan apapun. Yang kudengar hanyalah suara ledakan di timur jauh sana. "Cowok masker tolol itu, harusnya bisa tahu kapan harus berhenti bertingkah keren."

Yah, orang yang bisa melakukan itu jelas Kakashi-sensei. Apalagi, saat aku berbalik, aku bisa melihat cowok itu matanya berdarah. "Lumayan juga. Kayaknya, Obito bakalan memujiku, dan Rin bakalan minta dilamar, kalau melihat aksiku tadi."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, dia oleng dan ambruk. "Sakura-chan, cepat bantu sembuhkan dia. Dan setelah itu, aku bisa menjitaknya."

Sakura-chan mengangguk dan berdiri. Lalu menghampiri Kakashi-sensei. Kaguya masih belum bisa mengatur tubuh Madara secara mutlak. Buktinya, sehabis menembakkan _Biju Dama_ itu, ia terlihat lelah. Yah, memang 'sih, volume tembakkan bom itu untuk _jinchuriki kyuubi_ tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Dan itu membuat Sakura-chan sempat menyelamatkan Kakashi-sensei sebelum diubah menjadi bubur pisang.

Lalu, saat itu juga Sasuke, yang entah dari tadi mana, sudah berdiri tepat di depan wajah Kaguya.

Dia cukup meyakinkan. Matanya, benar-benar mirip Madara, dan tubuhnya bahkan sudah bukan Sasuke lagi. "Kakak . . ."

Sasuke berdiri di depan wajah Kaguya, ekspresinya benar-benar seperti orang yang kehilangan. Wajahnya seolah sedih, dan ia mengucapkan 'kakak' dengan nada, yah, seperti yang kau bayangkan dari adik yang kehilangan. Serak, dan penuh pengharapan. "Jangan kakak!"

Kaguya berontak, dan suaranya yang serak, bertambah seolah ada tiga Kaguya yang bicara bersamaan. "Uchiha!"

Dia menatap Kaguya, dan entah mengapa, tubuhnya bercahaya putih terang. Wajahnya bingung, dan menahan sakit. "apa ini yang kakak inginkan?"

Sasuke menghilang. Dan kemudian muncul di belakang Kaguya. "membiarkan tubuh kakak diambil kejahatan?"

Aku tahu strategi Sasuke, agar muncul sebagai kilasan masa lalu, ia sengaja membuat Madara bingung dari mana ia datang. "Izuna?" suaranya mengecil. Menjadi suara Madara.

"Dia bukan adikmu, bodoh!"

"Izuna, itukah kau?"

"Dia Uchiha sialan itu!"

"Uchiha Izuna, di mana kau?"

Kaguya dikacangin!

Parade suara itu, seperti pertunjukkan sirkus aneh yang akan membuat anak kecil berlari sambil bilang; "Papa . . . mama, ada orang jahat." Madara dan Kaguya bergantian bicara dalam satu tubuh. "Madara, aku tuanmu!"

"Izuna itu adikku!"

Sasuke mendekat, dan memeluk Madara. Hey, itu beresiko besar, kau tahu. Jika Madara bisa melihatmu secara jelas, maka, secara pasti kau akan jadi bergedel Uchiha _a la_ Dewi kelinci. "aku adikmu, orang yang selama ini kau lindungi."

"Dan apa kakak mau melihat apa yang adik kakak lindungi hancur oleh tangan kakak sendiri?"

"Jangan pengaruhi dia, brengsek!"

Mata Kaguya bersinar merah aneh, dan kayaknya itu bukan hal yang bagus. "Hidup kakak."

"Aku merelakan hidupku agar kakak bisa menjalani kehidupan lebih lama dariku. Jadi, apa kakak ingin melecehkanku dengan memberikan pengorbananku pada wanita jalang ini?"

Jalang! Dia bilang Kaguya jalang?!

"Hidupmu hanya untukku Madara. Kau ditakdirkan untuk itu."

"Maaf . . ."

". . . Izuna, maaf."

Sakura-chan dan aku melongo, ini bukan seperti anime-anime _shounen_ lainnya, ini drama murahan di pagi hari! Madara, jangan melankolis seperti itu!

Tubuh Kaguya berpendar, dan mengecil. Dan selanjutnya, Sasuke memberiku aba-aba untuk maju.

 _Naruto, maju!_

'Kau ingin semuanya gagal? Ini terlalu cepat!'

 _Percaya 'deh. Aku yakin ini berhasil._

Aku berdiri, dan tanpa aba-aba, Kyuubi menguasai semua aliran chakra dalam tubuhku. Dan, yah, selanjutnya aku berubah menjadi manusia oren itu lagi.

Madara dan Kaguya masih sibuk memikirkan otoriter tentang tubuhnya. Dan ini jelas-jelas kesempatan bagus untukku menyerang. Aku menembakkan semua bom yang bisa kubuat secepat-cepatnya.

Madara menatapku, dan mendekati Sasuke.

Gagal! Sasuke gagal! Madara sudah siap membunuhmu, kau tahu? "Jangan sentuh adikku!"

"Dia ingin menyerang kita bodoh!"

"Izuna!"

Sasuke tersenyum, dan wajahnya kembali dipenuhi kebanggaan. _Lihat 'kan?_

'Jadi, kau cuma ingin mengetes, apa Madara sudah cukup yakin?'

 _Hmm, dan lihat apa aksiku selanjutnya._

'Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Dan sekarang aku harus bagaimana?'

 _Kembali, jaga Sakura dan sensei, lalu sembuhkan dirimu dulu._

'Hmm . . .'

Madara kini berpenampilan aneh dengan zirah yang sedikit sobek dan mukanya gosong terkena bom yang kulemparkan. Yah, sebenarnya aku masih ingin menghajar mukanya yang songong itu, tapi aku lebih baik menuruti Sasuke. Walau aku tahu otaknya agak bebal, tapi aku dan dia sudah bertarung hampir satu bulan –atau lebih, yang sejujurnya sudah membuat kami sangat dekat.

Dan juga, setidaknya, dia mau memercayaiku untuk merubah dirinya menjadi Izuna.

Jarang lho, Uchiha mau disuruh. Apalagi, si muka tebing itu.

Aku mundur, dan Sasuke kembali memengaruhi Madara, lalu selanjutnya, duduk di samping Sakura-chan yang sedang menyembuhkan Kakashi-sensei. Dia itu cewek berambut acak-acakkan yang wajahnya penuh debu. Di dahinya ada tanda aneh yang berwarna merah muda. "Ada apa Naruto?"

"Sasuke menyuruhku mengistirahatkan tubuhku."

"Jadi . . ."

"Yah, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Tentu, lagipula, mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir kita untuk bisa duduk bersama."

"Aku sebenarnya benci fakta itu, tapi, mungkin aku setuju denganmu."

Aku menatapnya. Dan yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah rasa aneh yang menarik perutku. Debaran ini masih sama, setelah sekian lama. Mungkin waktu bisa merubah dan mengganti segalanya, tapi segalanya yang kupunya tentang Sakura-chan adalah hal yang tak bisa diubah oleh waktu. Aku terus memokuskan mataku ke wajah putih yang tertutupi debu itu, dia cantik. Sangat cantik.

Seorang Haruno Sakura punya cara sendiri untuk sebuah kecantikan. Hinata mungkin cantik dengan tubuhnya yang proposional. Nenek tua pirangan itu mungkin cantik dengan wajah awet muda, dan bagian tubuhnya, yang bisa dibilang, menggoda itu. Atau, si Ino yang cantik dengan riasan serta pakaian yang modis.

Tapi cewek ini tak terlalu peduli akan tubuh, bahkan mungkin ia tak akan memakai lipstik kalau ibunya tidak ceramah tentang segala aspek kecantikan wanita. Tapi dia peduli pada semua orang, dan itu mencuri hatiku.

Selanjutnya, entah kenapa Sakura memalingkan wajah ke arahku. "A . . . ah . . ." dan lalu, secara reflek, kami berdua memalingkan wajah secara bersamaan.

"Ja . . . jadi, bagaimana de . . . dengan Kakashi-sensei."

Sial, jantungku mau copot.

"Di . . . dia bakalan se . . . sembuh beberapa menit lagi 'kok."

"Yah, kuharap begitu."

"Setelah hampir jadi bubur pisang, dan selamat bersama dari banyak _Biju Dama_ , kehilangan Kakashi-sensei bakalan sakit banget."

"Walau dia suka nonton majalah porno, tapi orang ini yang udah buat kita jadi begini,"

"coba bayangkan kalau Kakashi-sensei menyerah dari kita waktu itu."

"Aku mungkin bakalan jadi _jinchuriki kyuubi_ yang cuma bisa ngoceh bakal jadi hokage sambil buat onar. Dan si Sasuke mungkin bakalan cuma jadi Uchiha yang, yah, bisanya makan tomat sambil nonton TV dan ngomong kata-kata kasar. Kalau Sakura-chan mungkin sekarang udah jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik alih-alih jadi pendekar begini."

"Tapi, selain itu, mungkin aku nggak akan mengenal lebih jauh seorang Uzumaki yang pantang menyerah ini. Dan yah, mungkin momen seperti tadi, takkan aku lihat."

Aku bingung, momen seperti apa yang ia bicarakan. Entah Madara yang ternyata super melankolis, atau Kaguya yang jatuh dengan cara yang menyakitkan tadi. Atau mungkin –

Dan tanpa kusadari, wajahku dan wajahnya memerah. "Mu . . . mungkin."

Sialan! Ingatkan aku untuk melamarnya setelah perang usai nanti.

~-o-~

 **1.4**

~-o-~

Kakashi-sensei sudah pulih, dan Sakura-chan juga sudah bugar kembali. Sasuke juga sudah bisa membuat Madara meraih kendali atas dirinya.

Semuanya sudah berjalan di atas kendali.

Tapi, entah nasib kami yang sangat tidak beruntung, atau memang keberuntungan seolah menjauhi kami. Madara sudah bisa aku kalahkan ketika ia sedang dalam masa-masa kritis. "Sumpah, mimpi apa 'sih semalem?"

Kaguya kini melayang sebagai roh alam yang tidak berfisik, dan kekuatannya semakin mengagumkan. "Sumpah, seseorang bunuh aku!"

Sasuke benar-benar frustasi.

"Apa kalian terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari waktu untuk menyerah." suaranya memberat, dan semakin menambah aura mengerikan yang ada padanya.

Aku benci ini, bisakah hal yang sudah paling buruk ini menjadi semakin buruk? "Akan kuubah kalian menjadi –"

"–bubur pisang –"

"–bubur pisang."

Ia seolah sadar, dan mengoreksi perkataanya. "Ehem, maaf."

"Akan kuubah kalian menjadi makhluk terendah yang pernah ada. Mungkin menjadi parajurit monyet cocok untuk kalian."

Aku melemparkan _rasengan_ yang kubuat. Dan itu hanya menembusnya tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun. "Haha . . . bodoh!"

"Aku kini transparan. Tinggal beberapa saat lagi, aku akan mencapai bentuk sempurna. Dan kalian akan mati secara langsung."

Madara sudah kalah, dan kenapa Kaguya masih hidup?

"Naruto, dengar! Ini cara satu-satunya."

Jika Sasuke yang bilang itu, aku sudah siap untuk menghajar wajahnya. Semua perkiraannya salah. Tapi saat melihat Kakashi-sensei menatapku intens, aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. "Apaan?"

"Aku punya jurus yang bisa menyegel material alam seperti Kaguya dalam tubuh seseorang."

"Apapun itu, yang penting, aku mau cepat ini selesai."

"Tapi, masalahnya di sini. Tak ada orang yang bisa menampung Chakra kaguya. Maksudku, yang susah itu mencari wadahnya."

"yang aku cari itu, orang yang memiliki chakra yang paling besar di antara shinobi lain."

Entah kenapa firasatku agak tak enak. "Itu berarti aku 'kan?"

"Itu bisa, tapi, masalahnya, kapasitas tampungan dalam tubuhmu harusnya sudah mendekati full. Dan jika itu dipaksakan, maka . . ."

"Palingan, aku jadi bubur pisang."

"Nah, bubur pisang."

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Mungkin kau harus melepas semua _biju_ yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Agar _space-disk,_ tubuhmu melonggar."

"Kurama juga?"

"Sayangnya, jika kau tak ingin menjadi bubur pisang. Dan itu amat beresiko."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika nanti tiba-tiba aku mengamuk di desa. Itu bukan lelucon yang bagus."

"Itu kemungkinan kedua."

"Baiklah, kita coba."

"Woy!" yang bilang begitu adalah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba nimbrung dan langsung ngomong seenak udelnya sendiri. "nggak lucu kalau tiba-tiba Konoha hancur gara-gara sebuah kesalah presepsi."

"Nggak papa. Kalau itu kau, aku bakalan tarung _all-out._ Tenang saja." Dan ia menjetikkan matanya padaku.

Kata-katanya bukannya menenangkanku. Sumpah, aku ingin menjitaknya.

Sakura-chan meninju tanah untuk menghalau sebuah material bom yang melayang ke arah kami. "Apapun itu, cepetan!"

"Yah, mau gimana lagi."

Dan aku-pun lalu terbawa ke alam bawah sadarku.

.

.

Namanya Kurama, dan yang berekor satu itu Shikaku, sementara kura-kura yang ekornya ada tiga itu namanya Sanbi, dan yang di depannya ada orang narsis sambil ngerap, itu Hachibi, dan . . . dan, mereka semua namanya _biju._

"Ok, kalian tahu 'kan, buat apa aku ke sini."

 _Mau gimana lagi._

Shikaku menatapku dan suaranya menggema dalam ruangan itu. _Tapi, sebelum itu, izinkan aku membunuh bocah Uchiha tadi, boss!_

"Aku juga inginnya begitu, tapi aku akan menyesal kalau kau melakukan itu."

 _Jadi, beneran, boss bakalan mengeluarkan kami?_

"Ini satu-satunya cara."

 _Kata siapa?_

"Kakashi-sensei."

 _Jadi, Kurama harus ikut keluar?_

"Sayangnya, iya."

Aku berlari ke arah Kurama dan menghembuskan diriku ke pelukkan kami. _Kurama bakalan rindu boss. Apa boss bakal rindu Kurama?_

"Jelas banget!"

"Ok, sekarang, kita beraksi!"

 _Yosha!_

 _._

.

Aku sadar ketika perutku serasa ditarik kail dan rasa sakitnya, itu minta ampun.

Para _biju_ sudah keluar dari dalam tubuhku, dan mereka menatapku intens. _Boss, beneran 'nih?_

Aku merasa sangat lemas, dan tubuhku mati rasa. "Tentu, jagoan."

Kakashi-sensei lalu merapal jurus, kayaknya dia sudah menghapalkan ini bertahun-tahun. Terlihat dari caranya yang seolah hal ini sudah biasa baginya.

Ia mengepalkan tangan dan menghantamkannya ke tanah, dan selanjutnya tubuh Kaguya sudah dipenuhi oleh tumpukan rantai yang sepertinya ini khas Uzumaki. Aku tak tahu ia belajar dari mana, tapi yang jelas, untuk bisa menguasai rantai apalagi bukan dari Uzumaki –yang notabene aliran chakranya beda-, kayaknya perlu latihan yang tak bisa dibilang mudah.

Dengan cepat, saat Kaguya masih panik, ia menarik tubuhnya ke arahku dan memaksakan dia masuk lewat jalan yang dibuat para _biju_ untuk keluar.

 _Yah, kayaknya besok kita namain spot-anget lubang itu._

 _Diem!_ Dan saat itu Shikaku meringis merasakan sambitan Kurama.

Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya, rasanya seperti tubuhmu di belah menjadi dua, dan lalu dicincang. Aku mendeskripsikan semua hal tadi seolah itu hal yang mudah, iya 'kan?

Tapi, sebenarnya, rasa sakit yang kuderita dari setiap proses yang kualami benar-benar hampir membunuhku.

 _Berjuang boss, kami di sisimu selalu._

 _Ayo boss! Kau pasti bisa!_

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai mati di sini."

Sasuke, bisa kau diam, dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi.

~-o-~

 **1.5**

~-o-~

Aku bisa menjerit saat ini, karena faktanya, aku bisa merasakan seluruh jiwaku kabur dan rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam lemari pendingin. Aku bisa melihat mereka, para _biju_ dan semua manusia –yang berarti hanya tim 7, menjerit memanggil namaku.

Aku ingin bangun, tapi tubuh dan tanganku terasa ditarik ke . . . aku tak tahu. Pokonya, rasanya, aku semakin, semakin dan semakin dalam masuk ke alam bawah sadarku.

 _Uzumaki Naruto . . ._

Suara itu menggeram, dan kayaknya akan membuat siapapun nangis di tempat. Sumpah, ini ngeri.

 _Datanglah kepadaku._

Dan aku mencari sumber suara itu, alih-alih menemukan monster mengerikan, malah yang kulihat adalah sesosok wanita berambut putih dengan wajah yang begitu manis, dan . . . dan dia. Eh?

"Kaguya, kau telanjang?"

"Selama berabad-abad aku begini, dan tak ada yang memerotesku. Dan jangan alihkan pandanganmu!"

"Tapi, kau sedang berhadapan dengan cowok yang mengalami pubertas bodoh!" aku yakin pipiku memerah.

"Jika aku lepas kendali, maka kau akan dalam bahaya." Persetan kalau dia adalah Dewi kelinci, kalau sampai itu terjadi, kayaknya aku akan berada dalam masalah yang besar. Aku melapas jaket orenku. "Pakai!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku nyaman begini!"

"Pakai saja! Aku yang tak nyaman." Aku bisa melihatnya mencibirkan bibir.

Lagipula, dia itu Kaguya? Monster yang selama ini membuat kami kewalahan? "Ngomong-ngomong, terakhir kali kulihat, kau itu tipe monster yang takkan mau kutemui di rumah hantu. Dan sekaramg, bagaimana kau bisa semuda ini?"

Ia selesai memakai jaket, dan aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. Setidaknya, atasnya tertutupi, jangan lihat ke bawah Naruto! "Haha, kukira, lawanku selama ini pintar, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah."

"Aku itu hidup menurut _jinchuriki-_ ku."

"Jadi, karena daging Madara sudah alot, kau ikutan jadi mengerikan? Dan karena aku masih muda, kau juga jadi seperti ini?"

"Basisnya seperti itu."

"Lagipula, Uzumaki, ingat, aku memang kalah, ku akui, lagipula, guru bejatmu itu nggak sopan banget, memasukkanku ke tubuhmu lewat jalan udel. Bagaimana-pun, aku dewi 'lho!" jadi itu _spot-anget-_ nya Shukaku.

Aku menatapnya. "Kau menyerah semudah itu?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang iya. Lagipula, sekarang aku terikat di rantai tubuh seorang Uzumaki. Plus, ada beberapa fakta lain yang membuatku tak bisa melawanmu." dia berkata begitu sambil menunjukan rantai di kakinya.

"Tapi, kau dewi, dan aku manusia. Kukira, dalam perhitunganku, kau akan sedikit melawan dan membuatku diare selama beberapa bulan."

"Kau bukan lagi manusia Uzumaki. Kau reinkarnasi dari anakku, dan kau sekarang _jinchuriki-_ ku, kau setengah dewa. Dan yah, masalah perlawanan, aku tak cukup bodoh, untuk mengetahui bahwa apapun yang aku lakukan di sini takkan menjadikan apapun."

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau apa?"

"Kalau boleh 'sih, aku mau kau melepaskanku. Tapi, kayaknya mustahil. Dan yah, kurasa di sini nyaman juga. Pantesan, Kurama betah. Terakhir kali di tubuh Madara, alam bawah sadarnya baunya seperti selokan lama. Tapi tubuhmu bersih dan wangi."

Aku melihat sekeliling, dan bisa melihat lilitan rantai membelenggu semua tubuhnya, hanya tangannya yang bebas bergerak. "Mungkin dalam artian lain, aku bisa."

 _Brakk!_

Rantai-rantai tadi terputus, dan membuat Kaguya terjatuh dari sandarannya. "Eh? Apaan ini?"

Kaguya menatapku tak percaya. "Aku monster yang hampir menghancurkan semua kehidupan dunia ini Uzumaki. Dan kau melepaskanku dari penjara ini dengan mudah?"

"Kurama juga bilang begitu, tapi, aku tahu 'kok, semua makhluk butuh kebebasan. Dan juga, dulu mungkin aku takkan berani melakukan ini. Sekarang aku sudah yakin dengan kemampuanku, dan kurasa aku bisa menyegelmu tanpa rantai."

"Kurasa beneran 'deh, aku harus memanggilmu _Goshujin-sama._ "

Entahlah, aku sebenarnya tak yakin kenapa aku melepaskan rantainya. Beberapa jam lalu ia adalah makhluk yang paling kubenci, dan sekarang dia nampak seperti butuh pelukkan.

"Sesukamu saja."

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Di mana?"

"Masa lalu. _Goshujin-sama_ dan aku terbuat di zaman yang sama sekali berbeda, dan harusnya itu membuat distorsi waktu yang besar terjadi. Cukup besar untuk membuat kita terseret arus dan masuk ke dalam dinding waktu."

"Jadi, sekarang _Goshujin-sama_ tahu 'kan, kenapa aku menyerah."

"Karena jika kau melawan-pun, kita akan hancur bersama di perpindahan waktu."

"Yup! Fakta bahwa kita sudah selamat dari lubang hitam, dan kita tak menjadi bubur pisang saja sudah membuatku bersyukur, apa lagi kepikiran melawanmu."

Semakin lama kuperhatikan, cahaya mulai berpendar mengelilingi tubuh kami. Dan entah mengapa tubuhku terasa menyusut. Dan . . .

"Selamat datang di dunia hokage ke-4 _Goshujin-sama._ "

. . . suara si Dewi kelinci cedal?

.

.

 _Saya bingung mau ngomong apa, tapi ini baru permulaan. Saya agak nggak yakin dengan gaya penulisan yang baru ini. Dan jika ada kesalahan dalam jutsu dan realita di Naruto, saya mohon maaf, karena faktanya saya juga bingung dengan om Masashi yang bikin Naruto jadi aneh. Naruto punya jurus yang, yah, seujug-ujug jadi superior. Dulu mau dapet rasengan susahnya minta ampun. Sekarang . . . yah, kau tahu. Jadi, Naruto bisa nguasain angin, kaya Kamikaze gitu._

 _Alur battle ini begini, mungkin agak nentang di Animenya. Obito berhasil dibujuk Madara, dan si tolol itu, jadi tumbal buat Kaguya._

 _Lagipula, kenapa saya pakai 1st PoV. Karena, Naruto itu terlalu berbakat jadi peran pembantu, jadi biar nanti dia bakalan bener-bener berubah jadi MC. Sumpah, om Masashi juga agak rumpang kalau jadiin Naruto MC. Kalau judulnya bukan Naruto Shippuden, paling MC-nya bakalan dikira Sasuke._

 _Semua tentang Sasuke itu dari pendapat sudut pandang Naruto, kalau saya jadi Naruto, mungkin saya bakal nganggep Sasuke nggak lebih dari cowok super songong. Dan mengenai ke-OOC-an, yang OOC di sini cuma Naruto, dan mungkin Kaguya._

 _Dan, fanfict ini jelas beda alurnya sama yang dulu._

 _Makasih!_

 _._

 _._

 _Gladius Nubelis, out._


	2. Chapter II: Aku Kembali ke Masa Lalu!

**Back to the Past**

.

.

 _Aku mungkin gagal sebagai lelaki_

 _Namun, aku tak mau gagal melanjutkan hidupku!_

 _-Uzumaki Naruto-_

 _._

 _._

(Diharap untuk tidak marah karena keterlambatan saya [saya tidak terlalu yakin masih ada yang menunggu fict ini {berdasarkan sedikitnya review yang saya dapat, mungkin terlalu naif mengharapkan ada yang mau menunggu}]. Awalnya, saya mau update sesuai jadwal dengan tema yang telah saya pikirkan tahun lalu. Tapi, karena sialnya, saya malah _stuck_ di tengah dan sama sekali kehabisan ide. Makanya, menunggu, buat ilham datang. Eh, suatu saat kok saya nemu LN keren. Namanya KonoSuba, dan dari situ fanfict ini lahir.)

 **~-0-~**

 **Chapter I: Aku Kembali ke Masa Lalu dengan Cewek yang Mengaku Sebagai Dewi!**

 **~-0-~**

 **Bagian 1**

.

 _Sejak dahulu kala, kami, para Dewa telah turun ke dunia ini, dunia kalian, anak-anak kami, mencari kesenangan._

 _Dan kami memutuskan, bahwa kami akan tinggal bersama kalian di dunia ini selamanya._

 _Kami memutuskan untuk menyegel kekuatan suci kami, dan menikmati kehidupan kami dengan kesusahan, kesedihan dan kesenangan yang menyertainya._

 _Kami hanya bisa memberikan satu hal kepada kalian, kekuatan untuk melawan monster, yang disebut berkat para Dewa._

 _Mereka yang terpilih akan berkerja sebagai pelayan setia kami, bagian dari familia kami._

 _Dan sebagai satunya-satunya anggota Familia Kaguya, kau tahu itu 'kan, Uzumaki Naruto?_

 _Kau akan setia menjaga dan melayaniku 'kan Naruto._

 _Hey, Naruto, kau mendengarkanku?_

 _Naruto!_

"Jangan buat prolog sendiri, cewek bego!"

Yang berdiri di sana adalah cewek berambut putih dan bermata rubi adalah Kaguya, orang yang menyesatkanku ke sini.

"Jangan bertindak seakan kau itu tokoh utama! Dan ini bukan DanMachi, walau keadaan kita saat ini mirip, ini sama sekali berbeda!"

"Kau adalah pelayanku, derajat pelayan selalu lebih rendah daripada majikannya."

Aku harus menggertakkan gigiku untuk menahan emosi yang ingin sekali ku arahkan ke cewek super menyebalkan itu. Dari awal aku datang, tidak, bahkan sebelum aku datang ke dunia ini, dia tak pernah menguntungkanku sedikitpun. "Lagipula, daripada itu, bukannya lebih baik kau bantu aku di sini?!"

Daripada larut dalam emosi yang sama sekali tak berguna, lebih baik sekarang aku berfokus pada Minotaurus yang mulai membuatku kewalahan.

Minotaurus itu menatapku dengan mata merah yang menyala, dan dari hidungnya, keluar hembusan asap yang kayaknya itu bukan tanda bagus. Dan saat dia mengayunkan kapak super gede yang ada di tangannya, aku sekarang yakin, dia marahnya nggak mainan. "Uwaaa ...!"

Sumpah, kalau aku tadi tidak sempat menghindar, kayaknya aku bakalan jadi daging cincang. Masalahnya, pohon yang kena kapak itu langsung roboh jadi dua. Dan aku takkan sanggup membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi padaku.

Aku menarik napas, dan menatap Minotaurus itu ngeri. Aku tak punya apapun untuk melawan. Pedang, pisau, bahkan kunai kecil pun. Alasannya hanya karena saat mau pergi tadi, cewek sialan yang berdiri di sana bilang kalau aku bisa mengerahkan semuanya padanya.

"Kaguya, bisakah kau membantuku, bagaimanapun kau itu tetap teman satu _party-_ ku 'kan?"

Aku benar-benar terdesak di sini. "Hmmp!"

Sialan, cewek itu nggak bisa diajak kompromi. "Tunggu dulu, Minotaurus kampret!" aku bilang begitu saat melihat hewan bertanduk dan berkaki kambing itu mengayunkan sekali lagi kapak gedenya ke arahku.

Tak ada pilihan lain.

Aku harus melawan Minotaurus ini dengan tangan kosong.

Saat kapak itu hampir sampai ke arahku, aku meloncat. Kapak itu ditebas secara vertikal, dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar, makanya kapak itu menancap di tanah. Dan itu membuatku punya sedikit waktu untuk berpikir.

Keadaanku sekarang tanpa senjata, dan monster itu punya skill yang hebat.

"Baiklah, karena aku adalah majikan yang baik hati, akan kuberitahu sesuatu..."

Yang tiba-tiba bicara itu adalah Kaguya, "..., Minotaurus yang kau lawan itu, lelaki." dan dengan angkuhnya dia tersenyum.

Lelaki!

Jika itu lelaki, maka..., tunggu! Yang bener aja!

Sekuat apapun lelaki, kelemahannya hanya satu, bagian bawah. Dan merujuk pada nada bicara cewek itu, maka aku harus..., tidak!

Seorang pria takkan melakukan hal itu pada pria lain. Itu kode etik sesama pria, tapi tunggu!

Ini bukan lagi masalah kehormatan lagi 'kan? Ini hidup dan mati.

Minotaurus itu masih berusaha mencabut kapaknya, dan kayaknya sebentar lagi dia akan bisa mencabunya. Jika aku membuang kesempatan ini, maka peluang hidupku akan semakin kecil, walau aku tahu kalau aku sekarang bersama seorang yang kuakui memiliki kekuatan yang maha agung, tapi cewek itu tak bisa terlalu kuharapkan.

Bulatkan tekadmu, Uzumaki!

Kode etik bisa dilupakan sementara.

"Hyaat ...!"

Aku berlari, dan mengincar bagian tubuh yang berada di selakangan Minotaurus itu. Kaguya melihatku dengan mata bengis, dan Minotaurus itu menatapku terkejut, sambil terus berusaha mencabut kapaknya. "Maafkan aku kawan, aku gagal sebagai laki-laki. Tapi...,"

Minotaurus itu menambah kekuatanya pada kapaknya.

"..., aku tak mau gagal melanjutkan hidupku!"

Saat berada beberapa langkah di depannya aku mengayunkan kakiku sekuat tenaga. Semua kekuatan kukerahkan ke kakiku, dan mengarahkannya ke selakangan Minotaurus itu. "Rasakan ini!"

Dan saat tendangan itu sampai ke tujuan, aku bisa mendengar suara pekikan kecil dari makhluk bertanduk itu. "Berhasil!"

Angin berhenti, dan entah mengapa, di sini terasa ada yang menekan tombol pause.

"Huwaaaa...!" monster itu menjerit penuh amarah.

Dan saat semua berlanjut, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah mata merah menyala, dan dengusan mengerikan yang hampir membuatku bunuh diri, lalu entah kerena efek apa, dia bisa mencabut kapaknya yang tenggelam di tanah dengan mudah. "Demi Tuhan, mengapa hidupku sesial ini 'sih?!"

Harusnya aku menangis sekarang.

"Hehehe..., kau tahu Minotaurus-kun, tadi hanya permainan anak lelaki, seperti; 'hya, aku akan menendang anu-mu, karena kau telah melakukan suatu kebaikan.' jadi, Minotaurus-kun, jadilah anak baik, dan turunkan kapakmu itu."

Aku menelan ludah, Minotaurus itu mengeram. Yang artinya, dia tak menerima tawaranku.

"Bo!" saat si Minotaurus bilang begitu, aku langsung lari.

Kaguya masih berdiri di sana, sementara aku masih kalang kabut berlari menghindari Minotaurus ini. "Kaguya!"

"Hmmp!"

Nggak berguna, cewek ini benar-benar nggak berguna.

Minotaurus masih mengejarku, dan dari suara dengusan napas, yang ku dengar di belakang, sepertinya dia masih emosi. "Baiklah..." tapi, entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Kaguya bilang begitu.

"..., sudah ku duga, Dewi sepertiku sangat dibutuhkan di sini. Jadi, panggil aku Kaguya-san lalu aku akan menolongmu!"

Seberapa ingin dia kusebut Dewi 'sih?

Tapi, dalam keadaan seperti ini, mau tak mau aku harus menurutinya. "Kaguya-sama!" keadaanku mendesak, dan Minotaurus itu semakin mendekat. Dan dengan memakai embel-embel itu, dia bakalan merasa lebih tersanjung, lalu segera menolongku.

"Hahaha ..., sudah kuduga dari pengikut setiaku. Tapi, ada syaratnya lagi, sejak saat ini, kau harus lebih menunjukkan penghormatan kepada Dewimu yang mulia ini. Dan jika aku meminta sesuatu, kau harus langsung memberikannya padaku tanpa protes, mengerti?"

"Dimengerti!"

Cepat! Minotaurus itu sudah mulai mengayunkan kapaknya, dan dari jarak sedekat ini, aku tak yakin punggungku bakalan bisa diselamatkan. "Baiklah, ucapkan janji setiamu!"

Cewek ini! Bisa-bisanya dia bisa bilang begitu saat melihatku sedang kewalahan. "Aku, bersumpah dari dalam hatiku yang terdasar..., uwaa! Hati-hati dalam menggunakan kapakmu Minotaurus-kun!" untung tadi aku sempat meloncat, jika tidak, punggungku jelas sudah penuh darah sekarang. "Lanjutkan!"

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, akan setia terhadap Kaguya!"

"Baguslah," cewek berambut putih itu berlari, dan di tangannya ada sinar yang perlahan membesar. "baiklah, sekarang!" dia bilang begitu sambil berteriak kencang.

Walau aku tahu, dia memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari siapapun, tapi aku tak tahu dia sudah sampai level melawan Minotaurus langsung. Maksudku, setidaknya, Minotaurus itu tandingannya petualang level tiga atau empat.

[Diamond Dust]

Tunggu! Itu bukannya milik Saint? Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakannya? Apa ada item magic di dunia ini yang bisa digunakan untuk meniru jurus para Saint?

Aku berhenti, dan Minotaurus di belakangku juga ikut berhenti.

Wajah Kaguya penuh kepercayaan diri, dan sinar di tangannya semakin menyilaukan.

Minotaurus masih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kaguya, yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi sekeren itu.

Kaguya sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju Minotaurus itu, dan dia mulai mengayunkan tangannya ke belakang. "Rasakan ini, makhluk rendahan!" dan tinju itu sampai ke Minotaurus.

Minotaurus itu hanya diam, dan masih menatap Kaguya dengan mata tekejut. "Eh...?" si Minotaurus benar-benar hanya diam di tempat, tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Yah, ku kira jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, Minotaurus ini manis juga." dan yang bisa kulakukan di sini adalah bengong.

Kaguya menatap Minotaurus itu sebentar, dan itu juga dilakukan si Minotaurus. "Hehe, kurasa, ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan. Maaf, aku harus pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Minotaurus-kun." dan selanjutnya, Kaguya lari, dan Minotaurus mengejarnya.

Tunggu, apa yang kau maksud dengan kesombongan sesaatmu tadi. Apa kau mau main-main dengan monster ini? Dan jangan lari, apa kau tahu, aku sempat terkesima dengan sikapmu tadi. Kembalikan, kambalikan sikap terkesimaku!

Tempat ini sering disebut Dungeon, dan aku saat ini berada di lantai yang banyak pohonnya, lantai dua. Iya, lantai dua. Dan itu benar-benar membingungkanku, bagaimana Minotaurus yang biasanya ada di lantai menengah bisa ada di lantai yang isinya cuma pemula. Lagipula, ini juga kotanya pemula 'kan?

Apa Dungeon di dunia ini sudah rusak?

"Naruto-san, Naruto-san, selamatkan aku! Hwaa, Minotaurus ini punya suara napas yang menjijikan!"

Ah, sudahlah! Saat ini yang paling penting, bagaimana cara aku menyelamatkan si cewek bego itu. Walaupun aku akan sangat terbantu dengan tak adanya dia, tapi ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa kulakukan dengannya. Lagipula, sepertinya hanya dia yang bisa tahu tentang dunia ini, dan jika sampai dia tak ada, aku bakalan dalam masalah besar.

Seperti dugaanku, saat ini dia terpojok.

Kaguya saat ini sedang berada di antara Minotaurus dan dinding besar. "Hwaa..., Naruto-san, Naruto-san!"

Berisik! Aku juga kebingungan di sini.

Aku melihat kayu besar yang dirobohkan Minotaurus tadi, dan ada banyak ranting yang bisa kugunakan. Tapi, jika yang kugunakan hanya ranting, maka, apa itu tidak seperti hal bodoh yang kulakukan tadi? Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?

Tak ada pilihan lain. Jika ini hal bodoh, setidaknya kesempatan hidupku bertambah sedikit. Aku mematahkan ranting berukuran sedang dengan tanganku. "Hah, semoga saja ini menjadi hal yang ba-" dan saat aku menengok ke arah Kaguya tadi berada, dia sudah tidak ada. "-ik." karena sekarang dia ada di depanku.

"Jangan ke sini bego! Kau membawa Minotaurus bersamamu!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi? Jika aku mati setidaknya kau juga mati."

Di saat seperti ini dia bahkan masih sempat memikirkan itu? Bagaimana bisa kau kabur dari Minotaurus itu? Demi Tuhan, jika aku punya pedang di sini aku akan menggetokkannya ke kepala cewek ini.

Eh, tapi tunggu, mengapa ranting berdaun yang tadi kupotong tidak tersa berat sama sekali, dan mengapa tanganku terasa pas dengan peganganku di ranting. Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke tanganku, hanya untuk menemukan kalau di sana bukan ada ranting, tapi ada pedang. Beneran, pedang. "T..., tu..., tunggu, jadi yang tadi itu Landform?"

Tidak, ini sangat menguntungkan, setidaknya ada yang bisa ku lakukan di sini.

Tuhan benar-benar melihat hambanya yang kesusahan! Dia membuat Minotaurus itu menebang pohon yang tenyata Landform, pohon ajaib yang bisa berubah menjadi senjata yang diinginkan. Hahaha, andai saja Tuhan mau menunjukkan kekuasaan-Nya setiap saat, di dunia ini takkan ada yang namanya perang.

Namun, sesaat kemudian, Tuhan kembali menaikkan kadar sialku. "Tangannya, tubuhku! Naruto-san!" yah, cewek itu tertangkap Minotaurus.

Minotaurus itu mengeram di wajah Kaguya. "Tidak, menjijikan, ludahmu ke mana-mana monster bego!"

Si monster sepertinya tak memerhatikan itu, dan langsung mengarahkan Kaguya ke mulutnya. Dan..., sekarang tinggal kakinya yang terlihat di mulut Minotaurus itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan dimakan!"

Aku berlari ke arahnya, dan menemukan kalau Minotaurus itu terdiam saat ia sedang makan. Hal selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah mengincar titik di lehernya. Makhluk apapun yang memiliki otak akan langsung pingsan saat bagian itu ditotok. "Hyaat!"

Benar seperti dugaanku. Minotaurus itu langsung muntah dan akhirnya oleng lalu jatuh. Dan kesempatan itu sama sekali tak kulewatkan. Aku mengenggam erat pedang kayuku, dan mengayunkannya ke kepala si Minotaurus itu. Berulang kali, sampai akhirnya Minotaurus itu menghilang dan menyisakan kristal yang bisa dijual.

Dengan begini, semua sudah selesai.

"Hah, ayo Kaguya, kita pulang, Dungeon ini benar-benar tak waras."

"Heh."

"Jangan bilang 'Heh' begitu, ayo pulang!"

"Heh."

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan?"

"Heh."

"Berhenti bercandanya, ayo pu..., Kaguya!"

Tubuhnya saat ini sudah tergeletak di lantai Dungeon dan sekujur badannya dilapisi lendir ludah dan darah. "Aku sudah habis di sini, ambil semua milikku, dan kenanglah aku selalu, Naruto."

"Walau begini, jangan bilang seperti itu. Kau belum meninggal, kau tahu? Lagipula, tak ada yang bisa kuambil atau kukenang darimu"

Kecuali pengalaman buruk yang selalu kualami.

"Tapi jiwaku sudah mati."

"Udah, keburu yang lain datang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa kembali dengan keadaan jiwa dan ragaku yang kacau begini."

Beneran cewek ini nggak berguna. Yah, jika dia sendiri yang meminta maka akan ku turuti.

"Baiklah, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri, nikmati waktumu, sepertinya ada yang akan datang. Jadi, bersenang-senang dengan Minotaurus selan...-" namun saat aku bilang begitu, dia tiba-tiba menarik kakiku. "Uwaa, jangan lagi, tidak, aku tak jadi mati."

Tadi kukira kau mau mati.

"Bawa aku bersamamu Naruto." dia berdiri dan mendekatiku.

Eh, kukira kau akan membuatku bahagia dengan membiarkanku melihatmu sengsara. Dan apaan dengan tubuhmu, ini menjijikkan kau tahu?

"Jangan peluk aku!"

"Naruto, tolong selamatkan aku. Kesucian dan martabatku sebagai Dewi sudah ternodai."

Itu yang kau katakan? Yah, yah aku tahu juga 'sih, kau itu memang kotor, tapi setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, ini sama sekali tak berpengaruh 'kan? Dan baumu menjijikkan, jangan dekati aku! Pergi, jangan peluk aku! Lalu, apaan air matamu itu, itu mengotori bajuku!

"Yah, apapun itu, ayo cepat pulang dan kita tukarkan ini dengan uang."

.

"Kaguya, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Aku saat ini sedang berada di gedung guild. Tempat para petualang berkumpul, dan cewek satu ini malah sedang bersama anggota party lain, dan bersenang-senang. Dan juga, jangan lupakan fakta kalau semua anggota party yang mengajaknya bersenang-senang selalu lelaki. Apa ada Dewi yang kerjaannya menggoda lelaki demi mendapatkan makanan dan minuman?

"A..., maaf, tapi aku sedang bersenang-senang bersama anggota _party_ , jadi, aku mohon maaf."

"Anggota partymu itu aku."

"Oh iya, aku lupa."

"Jangan pura-pura lupa!"

Ah, sudahlah, jika aku terus membahas masalah ini, bakalan jadi lama. "Jadi ...,"

Aku mengeluarkan kristal yang kudapat dari Minotaurus tadi, dan menghadapkannya ke Kaguya. "..., bukannya ini terlihat bagus?"

"Hmm!"

"Tapi, mengapa saat aku bilang pada onee-san di sana untuk menukarkannya dengan uang, aku malah di tolak? Karena aku belum jadi anggota guild." aku menggenggam erat kristal itu, dan menatap tajam Kaguya. "O ..., o, iya, _party-_ ku sudah menunggu di sana."

"Jangan buat alasan, dan _party-_ mu itu aku."

"Hehehe ...," dia nyengir kuda.

"Kau sudah tahu itu sejak awal 'kan? Ya 'kan? Lalu, kenapa kau membuatku harus ke Dungeon dan membunuh monster demi masuk guild? Bukannya itu percuma?"

Saat itu dengan penuh percaya diri dia mengajakku berburu monster di Dungeon. Biaya masuk guild yang tinggi mengharuskanku untuk mengumpulkan uang. Makanya saat si bego ini mengajakku dengan wajah penuh percaya diri, aku langsung mau. Apalagi, dia bilang, dengan kekuatannya sekarang, dia bisa melindungiku dari bahaya apapun di Dungeon.

"Jadi, pengorbanan nyawaku hari ini sama sekali percuma 'kah?"

"Hehehe..., maaf, aku lupa."

"Baiklah, kalau kau lupa, aku juga akan lupa kalau kau itu Dewi, aku akan menganggapmu seperti Minotaurus yang kuhajar habis-habisan tadi." aku mengambil kayu pentungan di sampingku, dan menatap Kaguya. "Hei, Naruto-san, bermain pentungan nggak baik 'lho."

"Jika itu digunakan untuk menghajar Minotaurus itu akan jadi hal baik."

"Hehehe..., ma-maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak!"

Dia lari, dan aku mengejarnya. "Kembali kau Rambut Uban kampret!"

 **.**

 **~-0-~**

 **Bagian 2**

 **~-0-~**

 **.**

Harusnya aku menjadi pahlawan yang dielu-elukan sekarang, pulang ke rumah dan menjadi hokage. Menikahi Sakura-chan dan punya dua anak dalam kehidupan yang bahagia. Harusnya begitu. Sialnya, harusnya begitu!

Tapi, entah bagaimana sejak awal aku berada di dunia ninja Tuhan selalu membuatku dalam masalah yang merepotkan.

Alih-alih melahirkanku dari keluarga yang normal, aku malah dilahirkan dari rahim istri hokage yang mati setelah menyelamatkan anak dan istrinya. Dan istrinya itu, dengan super bego ikutan mati. Apa mereka tak memikirkan nasib anaknya? "Kenapa dari dulu hidupku jauh dari kata normal 'sih?"

Dan setelah itu, aku diberkahi -yang sebenarnya sumber masalahku, dengan diberi kekuatan hewan supernatural berekor sembilan. Dari sinilah aku mulai merasa sebal dengan kehidupanku. Mulai dituduh mencuri, sampai melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh seperti mengintip pemandian perempuan. Hei, aku masih tujuh tahun saat itu, jika aku memang melakukan itu, untuk apa aku melakukannya? Nafsu birahiku bahkan sama sekali belum muncul saat itu.

Jika sekarang aku jadi orang mesum salahkan si muka topeng dan si petapa yang sama-sama brambut putih itu. Mereka berdua bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan otakku.

Dan semua itu terjadi hanya karena kekuatan yang awalnya sama sekali tak aku tahu. Aku memiliki Kyuubi di dalam tubuhku, dan itu membuat mereka merasa aku itu Kyuubi. Oh, iya, Kyuubi itu yang kumaksud dengan hewan supernatural berekor sembilan dan sekaligus yang membunuh ayah dan ibuku. Penduduk desa memiliki dendam tersendiri dengan hewan itu. Lalu karena sifat dasar manusia itu memang mencari kambing itam untuk emosi mereka, makanya mereka menyalahkanku atas semua kesalahan yang tak kulakukan.

Karena itu, aku berhasil melewati masa kecil dengan suram.

Lalu, aku bertemu geng urak-urakan yang menyebut diri mereka Akatsuki. Yang suatu saat membuat keributan di Konoha dengan mencari Jinchuriki Kyuubi untuk dijadikan proyek hewan sempurna berekor sepuluh yang disebut Juubi. Dan itu membuatku harus melawan enam orang tak berotak, yah, walau agak kasar, tapi memang secara harfiah mereka tak berotak, yang dikendalikan lewat _rinnegan,_ yang akhirnya memaksaku mengeluarkan kekuatan tersembunyi yang membuat setiap orang merinding karena ada cewek bego yang mau repot-repot datang dan bilang sesuatu lalu tiba-tiba sekarat di depan mataku.

Saat itu aku menjadi musang berekor enam. Beneran, saat itu aku menjadi musang.

Walau aku tahu jadi musang bukan hal yang keren-keren amat, tapi itu cukup untuk membuatku berhasil mengalahkan enam orang tak berotak itu, dan menemui si 'asli' yang bersembunyi di balik pohon kertas.

Harusnya. Kembali, harusnya, aku jadi pahlawan saat itu.

Aku berhasil memertahankan desa dari Akatsuki, namun musibah yang menghancurkan Konoha itu harus memiliki penanggung jawab. Dan karena aku merupakan orang yang ikut terjun secara langsung melawan Akatsuki, ditambah fakta kalau ketika aku masuk mode sage, lebih-lebih saat si musang sialan itu mengambil tubuhku banyak kerusakan bangunan yang kuperbuat pada desa. Jadi, walau kontributor terbesar dari masalah itu adalah Akatsuki, namun menyalahkan Akatsuki tak memberikan efek apapun pada desa, karena memang dari awalnya mereka adalah penjahat yang tak diketahui rimbanya. Yang karena beban finansial yang menghantui desa, semua kesalahan itu dilimpahkan kepadaku.

Kepadaku.

Setelah itu, aku terjebak dalam samudra hutang yang melilitku.

Uang yang kuperoleh dari mengalahkan Akatsuki senilai 900 juta ryo. Dan uang yang harus kubayar adalah 1 miliar ryo. Jadi, sampai aku mati kemarin, aku masih punya hutang 100 juta ryo.

Sehabis kejadian itu, aku harus menggantungkan diri pada pekerjaan serabutan dan hasil misi yang tak seberapa. Aku harus hidup super hemat, dan makan sehari sekali.

Dan dari itu aku sadar, kalau setiap aku berurusan dengan cewek, nasib sialku yang memang dari awalnya sudah tinggi menjadi tambah tinggi sampai tak terlihat lagi. Jika saja cewek itu tak datang, mungkin aku hanya akan mengeluarkan kekuatan tersembunyiku yang secara keren sudah kurancang untuk mengatasi hal yang tak kuinginikan untuk mengalahkan si manusia tak berotak itu alih-alih menggunakan Kyuubi yang malah menimbulkan masalah besar.

"Itu 'kan memang nasib sialmu."

Cerita terus berlanjut.

Walau aku ogah, tapi, semua hal tentang _hero_ di desa benar-benar menggiurkanku. Ditambah, kalau aku bisa melakukan ini, semua hutangku akan dilunasi, dan aku masih memiliki sisa uang untuk melanjutkan hidupku dengan damai. Jadi, aku mengambil bagian di perang ninja desa lalu. Yang sialnya, itu menambah kesialanku.

Mulai dari pertemuan tak bergunaku dengan cowok Uchiha yang ingin sekali kutinju mukanya, sampai ternyata semua kerja kerasku untuk melawan Juubi cuma lelucon ketika Kaguya yang ternyata si monster utama muncul.

"Padahal, aku sudah bicara pada Tuhan untuk tidak memaksamu terlalu keras, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, di takdirmu, tertulis, kau itu orang paling sial sedunia."

Dan ketika aku sudah kehabisan akal, ide yang muncul di kepala Kakashi-sensei begitu meyakinkan untuk bisa ditolak. Membiarkanku menjadi wadah dan menjinakkan Kaguya.

Aku menerima itu.

Semua berjalan lancar, itu yang kukira. Namun, karena masalah materi kami yang sama sekali berbeda, aku merobek lintasan waktu yang membuatku terjebak di dunia paralel.

Itu juga, yang kukira.

Tapi, sebenarnya, saat Kaguya masuk ke tubuhku, secara harfiah, aku sudah mati. Dan setelah itu, aku bersama Kaguya yang notabenenya memang seorang Dewi menemui Tuhan untuk melihat hasil kehidupanku.

"Yang paling kusesali, adalah mengapa aku harus terjebak di dunia antah berantah ini bersamamu!"

Dunia ini dikuasai Raja Iblis, dan karena itu banyak orang yang mati memilih syurga daripada direinkarnasi sebagai makhluk baru. Makanya, karena kekuatan dan pengalamanku sebagai ninja tak bisa dianggap remeh, aku dikirim ke dunia ini sebagai pahlawan. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, syurga itu hanya tempat orang tua mandi cahaya matahari. Hanya itu.

Makanya saat aku diberi pilihan, kurasa bukan hal buruk aku memilih jadi pahlawan.

"Memang kau pikir aku mau, dipasangkan denganmu?"

Aku diberi pilihan senjata, dan karena saat itu aku sedang kesal dengan cewek berambut putih ini, aku memilihnya untuk bersamaku. Terima kasih atas rasa kesalku, sekarang aku yang merasakan kesengsaraan bersama cewek tak berguna ini.

"Jika kau tak membuatku kesal, aku mungkin akan membuat pilihan yang tepat, seperti memilih pedang kutukan, atau senjata yang diberkati. Atau setidaknya uang yang cukup untuk masuk guild daripada bersama Dewi tak beguna sepertimu."

Dari awal kami datang ke dunia ini, dia sama sekali tak membantuku. Kerjaannya merayu cowok dari party lain untuk minum dengannya dan menghabiskan malam dengan party itu. Yah, walau 'menghabiskan malam' terasa vulgar, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Dia akan minum alkohol dan makan mewah dengan party sampai pagi, dan tidur sampai siang. Sementara dia meninggalkanku dalam kelaparan dan kesengsaraan.

Dan bahkan kami bahkan sama sekali tak punya uang masuk guild.

Dia mungkin bisa masuk party lain, dan meminta makanan dari mereka. Tapi, sialnya dia tak pernah pulang membawa uang. Saat kutanya seperti itu, dia hanya bilang, kalau harga dirinya tak serendah itu untuk bisa menerima uang dari orang lain.

"Aku berguna! Memang kau pikir siapa yang mengusulkan untuk ke dungeon dan akhirnya kita bisa dapat kristal itu."

Kami memang dapat kristal, tapi karena belum masuk guild, aku tak bisa menjual kristal itu. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Kaguya menyarankanku melakukan hal membahayakan nyawaku, untuk alasan yang sia-sia.

Lagipula, kejadian di dungeon menambah keyakinanku kalau Dewi ini benar-benar tak berguna.

"Itu menunjukaa kau memang tak berguna! Untuk apa kristal kalau tak bisa dijual."

Tapi, saat aku bilang begitu, dia malah tersenyum bangga. "Ah, kau sungguh tak tahu apa-apa anak muda. Mulai sekarang, serahkan semuanya padaku. Dewi Kaguya yang agung!"

"Sekarang, tunjukkan kristalnya padaku! Berikan itu!"

Walau aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan tapi, aku tetap menurutinya. Lagipula, kristal ini juga sudah tak berguna. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau akan memujaku setelah ini!"

Setelah bilang hal yang sama sekali tak nyambung itu, dia lalu pergi.

 **~-0-~**

 **Bagian 3**

 **~-0-~**

Kaguya itu cewek berambut putih dan bermata rubi yang jika kau lihat dalam pendangan pertama dia itu benar-benar panutan dalam penyebutan bidadari. Aku tak bercanda. Dagunya yang runcing, matanya tajam, dan bulu matanya yang lentik, benar-benar mematikan. Ditambah tubuhnya yang semampai dan pakaian _miku_ serta rabutnya yang terlihat sangat halus. Bahkan analogi Yamato Nadeshiko yang agung tak cukup untuk menunjukan maha karya Tuhan ini.

Yah, walau seperti yang kubilang, dalam pandangan pertama.

Masalahnya, saat kau tahu kepribadiannya, aku tak yakin ada yang akan tahan bersamanya selama lebih dari setengah jam. Mulutnya yang super pedas, otaknya yang tak pernah bekerja, kebanggaan bodohnya yang terkadang membuatku ingin menghantam kepalanya dengan botol bir, selalu mementingkan diri sendiri, sampai sikapnya yang sama sekali tak menunjukan kalau dia itu cewek baik-baik. Mulai dari minum minuman keras, menjadi cewek penggoda, dan beberapa hal yang tak ingin kuingat.

Sebenarnya aku juga tak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Dia mau apa itu urusannya. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah karena untuk beberapa alasan aku harus berpasangan dengannya untuk menjalankan misi tak jelas dengan tujuan dan situasi yang sama tak jelasnya dari Tuhan.

Bagaimana aku tak bilang begitu? Dia bilang kalau aku dipilih karena kemampuan ninjaku yang bahkan bisa menyamai Kaguya saat serius, tapi anehnya aku datang ke dunia ini dengan tanpa kekuatan apapun. Yang artinya, kekuatanku dan segala ingatan tentang itu telah dihapuskan.

' _Maaf, tadi Aku salah menekan tombol menggandakan kekuatanmu dengan menghapus kekuatanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, dan..., selamat berjuang Ruto-cyan!'_

Itu yang Tuhan bilang saat aku mendarat di tempat ini. Lalu hal itu membuatku berpikir, kalau, apakah Tuhan yang para shinobi sembah otaknya agak kurang?

Dan jangan panggil aku dengan dengan nama itu! Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! Jangan asal memotong nama orang!

Misiku di sini sebenarnya sederhana, aku hanya perlu mengalahkan seorang Raja Iblis yang menguasai dunia ini. Dengan begitu, para petualang akan mudah menjelajahi dunia, dan taraf kehidupan di dunia ini akan berubah. Dan jika aku berhasil, Tuhan akan mengembalikanku ke duniaku yang asli, dan mengabulkan permintaanku. Apapun itu.

Cukup menggairahkan. Apalagi untuk anak yang tak pernah sekalipun merasakan keberuntungan dalam hidupnya sepertiku. Tapi penjelasan tentang keadaan dan fakta tentang dunia ini sungguh berbeda dari apa yang sebenarnya ada.

Memang, mungkin dunia ini dikuasai Raja Iblis, namun, di tempat kota yang kutempati ini, bahkan sama sekali tak ada kekerasan. Seolah, pengaruh Raja Iblis tak sampai ke daerah sini.

Dan itu benar-benar merepotkan. Maksudku, jika saja personel, dan kacung-kacung Raja Iblis ada di sini, maka setidaknya aku bisa mencari misi kecil-kecilan untuk mencari uang, seperti membunuh prajurit Raja Iblis yang tersesat, dan menggunakan uang itu untuk masuk guild.

"Kaguya, lama..."

Sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku, dan sampai sekarang, di belum kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Mungkin ia berencana menjual kristalnya ke patualang lain, dan mendapat uang dengan itu. Mungkin begitu. Lagipula, dari yang kulihat, dia cukup terkenal di sini. Walau sebagai cewek penggoda 'sih. Tapi, setidaknya, dengan begitu dia punya banyak kenalan. Dan untuk saat-saat seperti ini hal itu sungguh membantu.

"Tunggu, punya banyak kenalan?"

Aku harus diingatkan kembali, kalau Kaguya itu sama sekali tak memiliki kenalan yang bisa disebut beradab. Karena dia selalu menawarkan diri untuk minum bersama cowok, berarti cowok yang menjadi kenalannya itu jelas juga bukan cowok baik-baik.

Itu masalah, jelas masalah.

Bagaimana jika sampai dia menukarkan kristal itu pada orang yang salah. Bisa-bisa semua usaha yang membuatku hampir mati saat melawan Minotaurus menjadi sia-sia.

Begini, maksudku, aku tahu otaknya Kaguya itu tak lebih pintar dan besar dari otak burung yang bahkan jika kau masak akan menghilang. Apalagi, dari otak sekecil itu, bagian yang dia gunakan untuk berpikir tak mencapai volume seperdelapan. Jadi, bisa saja dia dengan mudah ditipu orang.

Apalagi, seperti yang kubilang, semua orang yang bisa ia anggap sebagai kenalan tak lebih dari bajingan yang tak berguna.

Di mata mereka Kaguya itu sasaran empuk yang bahkan lebih mudah dibohongi daripada anak kecil.

Aku harus mencarinya.

Demi nyawaku yang hampir hilang, aku harus mencarinya.

Setidaknya, jika aku bersamanya, aku bisa membuat sedikit negosiasi. Atau bahkan menipu orang yang akan membeli barang kami. Pokoknya, yang penting, aku akan berusaha agar nyawaku yang hampir terbuang tadi tak sia-sia.

Jadi, dengan cepat aku berdiri dan mengelilingi seisi guild. Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong, guild di sini berarti tempat orang-orang dari berbagai _party_ berkumpul. Dan karena banyak orang yang berkumpul, sang pemilik guild sekalian membuat tempat ini menjadi restauran super besar yang jika dihitung keuntungannya bisa mencapai jutaan gil perharinya. Melihat berapa banyak meja yang terisi pelanggan. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau hampir tak ada bangku kosong.

Juga, gil itu mata uang dunia ini. Kata Kaguya, satu gil sama dengan satu ryo. Jadi, besok saat aku kembali ke Konoha, mungkin lebih baik aku meminta kepada Tuhan agar diberi usaha restauran besar untuk melunasi semua hutan-hutangku.

"Oh, Tuan sudah mau pergi, bolehkah saya menempati tempat duduk Tuan?"

'Kan! Baru saja aku mau pergi, sudah ada yang mau menempati. "Oh, silakan!"

Mengerikan, sungguh, besok aku akan membuka usaha restauran di Konoha. Persetan dengan hokage. Jika gaji hokage tak lebih besar dari keuntungan restauran, untuk apa susah payah menjadi pimpinan desa ribet yang selalu membuatku sial.

Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang, tinggal mencari cewek tak berguna itu.

Biasanya, orang-orang seperti Kaguya akan datang ke tempat-tempat seperti bagian penjualan bir, karena semua teman-temannya berasal dari kalangan yang tak jauh-jauh dari bir. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

Saat aku sudah di sana aku langsung menanyakan tentang Kaguya pada salah satu cowok yang kelihatan tak terlalu seram mukanya. "Maaf, apa kau melihat cewek berambut putih, dan berpakaian seperti penjaga kuil?"

Cowok itu menatapku sebentar, dan kelihatan berpikir. Dan saat aku melihat momen 'aha'-nya dia bilang: "Oh, si manis Kaguya?"

Si manis?

Cewek itu dibilang manis? Apa mata orang-orang di sini tak bisa melihat dengan jelas? Tidak ada sesuatu dalam diri Kaguya yang bisa dilihat manis 'kan?

"Eh, eto, si manis?"

"Iya, bukannya kau mencarinya karena dia adalah cewek paling manis di kota ini? Semua orang tahu itu. Tunggu, apa mungkin kau tak tahu dia itu siapa?"

Aku yang paling tahu dia itu siapa. Cewek tak berguna yang kerjaanya menyusahkanku. "I..., iya, aku tahu itu, yang penting dia sekarang di mana?"

Dia mengangguk, dan tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan aset kota ini?"

Aku ingin meninju mukanya!

Fakta kalau wanita yang menjadi primadona kota ini adalah Kaguya sudah cukup membuatku hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Ditambah cowok ini dari tadi hanya membuang-buang waktuku untuk memuji Kaguya yang bahkan ia tak tahu bagaimana busuknya dia. "Iya, pokoknya cepat beritahu!"

"Santai saja, kawan." dalam pikiranku, saat dia meninju pelan dadaku, aku akan melemparkan tinju yang paling kuat ke wajahnya yang tersenyum mesum itu. "Kaguya tadi pergi bersama Bard, ke suatu tempat, membawa kristal yang sepertinya mahal."

"Bisa kauberitahu di mana 'suatu tempat' itu?"

"Entah, semua orang tahu Bard itu ahlinya tipu muslihat, mungkin Kaguya dan Bard pergi ke persembunyian rahasianya. Ara, kau keduluan ya, Tuan Pirang?"

Kristalku!

Aku tak tahu siapa Bard itu, tapi dari ucapan orang itu, dia sepertinya berbahaya. Apalagi bagian tipu muslihat, tidak, aku tidak ingin kristalku terbuang sia-sia oleh orang tak berguna seperti Kaguya. "Jangan pasang wajah 'aku akan membunuh orang itu' seperti itu, Tuan Pirang. Walau kau begitu menginginkan Kaguya, jangan sampai berurusan dengan Bard, bisa-bisa kau jadi dendeng. Tapi, jika kau ingin sekali tahu di mana mereka, biar kuberi tahu, di mana kira-kira mereka."

Tidak, bukan si Bard yang ingin kubunuh, tapi Kaguya.

Tapi, ternyata orang ini ternyata cukup berguna. Walau tingkahnya yang sama sekali menyebalkan, mungkin aku akan sedikit berterima kasih nanti. "Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau pergi ke bagian timur kota, biasanya Bard pergi ke sana. Semoga saja mereka di sana."

"Semoga saja, dan terimakasih...,"

"Oh, Shika, panggil aku begitu. Kau siapa?"

"Shika, terimakasih. Aku Naruto."

"Semoga beruntung dengan Kaguya. Dia susah ditakhlukan 'lho!"

Sudah kubilang, aku masalahku bukan dengan cewek tak berotak itu, yang kupermasalahkan itu kristal yang dia bawa. "Aku lupa. Shika, apa kau tahu berapa harga kristal Minotaurus jika dijual di guild?"

"Kristal Minotaurus? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah, berapa?"

"Entah, mungkin 500.000 sampai 600.000 gil. Kau bisa kaya kalau menjualnya. Apa mungkin kau mau mengalahkan Minotaurus untuk mendapatkan Kaguya?"

Apa yang sudah Kaguya lakukan di daerah sini 'sih? Perasaan dari tadi, ia seperti bilang kalau Kaguya itu cewek kelas atas yang susah sekali ditakhlukan. Lagipula, aku sudah mengalahkan Minotaurus dengan gangguan cewek itu. Bukan untuk mendapat cewek itu. "Itu saja, terimakasih. Aku duluan."

"Eh, iya. Semoga, beruntung dengan Kaguya." ya, do'akan saja aku nanti tak meninju mukanya yang super bego itu.

Jadi, dengan itu aku berlari ke utara kota untuk mencari cewek tak berguna berambut putih berpakaian gadis kuil, bernama Kaguya, yang kerjaannya menyusahkanku. Yang semoga saja, hari ini dia tak membuatku tambah emosi.

.

"Naruto! Aku berhasil."

Kaguya berlari ke arahku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di utara Kota Accel. Kata-kata cowok kuncir yang bernama Shika benar sekali. "Kaguya!"

"Naruto!"

Dia kelihatan senang sekali, dan matanya bersinar terang. "Sudah kubilang, aku Dewi! Dewi yang sangat berguna." tangannya menyentuh pundakku, dan mengguncangnya dengan keras. "Tunggu, tunggu dulu, Kaguya!"

"Haha..., jangan pernah remehkan seorang Dewi!"

Aku meraih tangannya dan menghentikan gerakannya. Bagaiamanapun aku sudah mulai pusing sekarang. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja, aku dapat uang banyak."

Mendengar kata banyak, agak membuatku senang, setidaknya aku akan membiarkannya bercerita. "Bard tadi menukarkan kristal itu dengan uangnya langsung. Sudah kuduga, lelaki itu baik. Bahkan, dia menambahkan uangnya!"

"Eh, berapa..., berapa yang kau dapat?"

"Harusnya kata Bard, harga kristal itu empat ribu lima ratus gil. Tapi, karena, aku adalah temannya, ia menggenapkannya menjadi lima ribu gil. Jadi, aku mendapat lima ribu gil di sakuku. Lima ribu gil!"

Sudah kuduga. "Apa yang Bard katakan tentang itu?"

"Dia bilang kristal Minotaurus itu murah. Tapi, uang segitu sudah cukup untuk masuk guild dua orang. Apalagi, masih ada sisa untuk membeli peralatan minimal seperti pedang, atau apapun itu. Hebat 'kan?"

"Kau percaya?"

"Tentu!"

Oh, Tuhan, jika aku punya keinginan. Aku tak jadi meminta restauran, atau apapun itu. Yang kuinginkan sekarang, adalah, setidaknya, buatlah otak orang ini agak berkembang!

 **~-0-~**

 **Bagian 4**

 **~-0-~**

Aku baru saja menghajar habis-habisan Kaguya, yang saat ini tengah masuk guild dengan wajah yang mengerikan. Matanya masih memerah dan terus mengucurkan air mata, dan hidungnya terus mengeluarkan ingus. "Maafkan aku, Naruto..., huwee, aku benar-benar minta maaf." dan dengan baju penjaga kuil yang penuh dengan debu, dia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

"Perbaiki dulu otakmu! Baru minta maaf."

"Huwaa, Naruto!" setelah berteriak, dia tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. "Lepas! Air matamu mengotori bajuku! Dan apa kau tak tahu seisi guild sedang menatap kita? Mereka menganggap aku melakukan hal yang mengerikan padamu. Makanya, lepaskan! Tanganmu mencekik leherku!"

"Tapi, Naruto...,"

Cewek ini beneran ngeselin!

Seisi guild benar-benar sedang menatapku dengan tatapan seolah aku telah melakukan kejahatan dengan putri mereka. Dan itu agak membuatku merinding. Apalagi sikap hiperbola si rambut putih ini. "Aku akan memaafkanmu. Jadi, cepat lepaskan pelukanmu dan menjauhlah! Wajahmu terlalu dekat!"

"Benar?"

"Benar!"

"Benar-benar benar?"

"Benar-benar benar!"

"Sungguh, benar-benar benar?"

"Diam atau kutabok mulutmu! Aku benar-benar serius, jadi lepaskan aku, cepat!"

Aku mulai emosi sekarang. Jika seisi guild tak sedang menatapku dengan pandangan membunuh, mungkin aku akan melanjutkan untuk menghajar cewek ini. "Hiks...,"

Dia mengelap ingus di hidungnya dan menatapku penuh binar. "Maafkan aku..., mulai sekarang aku takkan berteman lagi dengan orang-orang seperti Bard. Jadi, kumohon jangan keluarkan aku dari _party_ , aku masih ingin pulang ke syurga."

Aku meman sempat mengancamnya tadi. Walau aku cuma sedikit seriusnya saat bilang itu, ternyata efek dari kata-kata itu benar-benar kuat bagi Kaguya. Mungkin ia menangis bukan gara-gara aku hajar, tapi malah gara-gara kata-kata itu. Masalahnya, saat dia kuhajar tadi, dia masih sempat-sempatnya melawan. Tapi, saat aku bilang, aku akan mengeluarkannya dari _party_ -ku yang berarti dia takkan bisa pulang ke syurga, dia langsung mewek seperti ini. "Iya, aku takkan mengeluarkanmu dari _party_." lagipula, jika sampai aku melakukannya bisa-bisa aku juga dalam masalah. Jika Kaguya saja tak bisa pulang, apalagi aku.

Tapi, mungkin, kata-kata itu bisa kugunakan nanti.

"Jadi hentikan air matamu itu. Kau membuatku seolah yang jahat di sini."

"Ba..., baiklah."

Aku mendesis kecil sekarang.

Terimakasih untuk Kaguya, semua hasil kerja kerasku yang hampir membutku kehilagan nyawa jadi sia-sia sekarang. Uang yang kupunya harusnya sudah cukup untuk membeli baju, bahkan rumah sederhana sekarang. Tapi, sialnya, sekarang uangku malah tak lebih dari cukup untuk kami masuk guild dan membeli peralatan dasar seperti pedang.

Di tanganku ada uang lima ribu gil. Sementara biaya masuk guild itu seribu lima ratus gil perorang. Jadi, untukku dan Kaguya, butuh tiga ribu gil. Harga pedang paling murah itu sekitar seribu tujuh ratus-an gil. Yang itu berarti, pedang yang bisa kami beli hanya satu.

Ah, aku pusing!

Kaguya sudah selesai menghapus air mata di pipinya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kasir di pojok utara guild. Di sana ada onee-san cantik yang sedang berjaga. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hmm, kami ingin mendaftar sebagai anggota guild."

"Uang pendaftarannya ada?"

"Ada."

Onee-san itu adalah wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang berpakaian serba minim, dan sungguh menyejukkan mata. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut yan sama sepertiku terlihat begitu menyenangkan, dan berapa kalipun kupandang, aku tetap menyukainya. "Baiklah, silakan lunasi pembayarannya dahulu."

Aku mengangguk, dan mengeluarkan uang yang Kaguya dapat tadi, lalu menaruhnya di loket. Dengan teliti, onee-san itu memeriksa nominal uangku. "Cukup. Untuk dua orang 'kan?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu seukuran kartu identitas yang sering Tsunade-baa-chan gunakan di acara-acara resmi desa. Lalu, dia juga mengeluarkan pena dan melihat ke arahku. "Silakan diisi bagian identitas dirinya."

Kuambil kertas itu, dan mengisinya sesuai arahan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 18 tahun, dan tinggi badanku 179 cm, beratku 50 kg, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru. Setelah selesai, aku menyerahkannya kembali ke wanita itu. "Baiklah, perhatikan ke sini sebentar. Apa kau melihat tulisan 'level'? Seperti yang kita tahu, semua makhluk di dunia ini memiliki nyawa. Maupun kau makan atau membunuh, kau akan menerima sedikit memori dari nyawa itu. Itulah yang kita sebut [Experience Point]. Biasanya juga, [Experience Point] adalah hal yang tak terlihat."

Onee-san menaruh jarinya di salah satu bagian kartu itu dan melanjutkan. "Tapi dengan kartu ini, [Experience Point] yang telah diabsorpsi oleh petualang akan terlihat. Dan si saat yang sama lever yang terkorespondensikan dengan [Experience Point] itu juga akan diperlihatkan. Ini menunjukkan berapa kuat sang petualang dan berapa banyak monster yang telah dibunuh. Dengan akumulasi [Experience Point], statistik kemampuanmu akan terus bertambah. Ini yang disebut juga, penaikan level... Mudahnya, naiknya level seseorang akan menambah jumlah point yang bisa digunakan untuk memelajari kemampuan baru. Jadi, berusahalah untuk menaikkan level!"

Lalu, dia meletakkan kartu itu di bawah bola kristal biru berbentuk aneh yang sekilas kulihat seperti gilingan tepung. "Silakan letakkan tangan di atas bola ini."

Mengikuti arahan wanita itu, aku mengulurkan tanganku ke bola itu. Saat tanganku tepat di atasnya bola itu mengeluarkan pendar biru yang menyilaukan.

Ini dia!

Walau Tuhan bilang kalau tanpa sengaja menghapus semua kekuatanku. Tapi, aku masih optimis, di balik itu semua Dia telah memersiapkan kemampuan yang tak terduga untukku. Lagipula, tak mungkin Tuhan melepaskanku ke dunia di mana aku harus membebaskannya tanpa kekuatan spesial apapun. Tuhan tak sesembrono itu!

Aku bisa merasakannya. Setiap kali suara derikan dari bola itu terdengar, tubuhku serasa meresponnya. Seolah, kekuatanku yang maha dahsyat sedang dibaca dan ditulis di situ. Kekuatan yang akan menggemparkan seisi guild, tidak, seisi dunia ini!

Bola itu berhenti, dan aku menarik tanganku. Onee-san itu lalu menarik kartu guild dari bawah bola, dan menganalisanya sejenak. Sebentar kemudian, wajahnya sedikit terkejut, dan menatapku tak percaya.

"Ano, Naruto-san, ya?"

"I..., iya." jantungku berdebar keras sekarang. Petualangan yang besar sendang menantiku. Dari wajahnya yang berekspresi seperti itu, sudah benar-benar membuktikan kalau semua yang kupikirkan itu memang terjadi. Tidak, ingat Naruto. Kekuatan besar, membawa tanggung jawab yang besar! Rendah hati 'lah!"

"Semuanya rata-rata. Bahkan, di bidang keberuntungan, statistikmu ada di dasar. Tapi, di bagian kecerdasan, kau benar-benar menakjubkan. Kau melampaui parameter yang ada!"

"Haha..., sudah kudu- tunggu! Rata-rata?!"

"Iya, dengan kemampuan seperti ini, kau tak mungkin bahkan untuk menjadi kelas petualang sekalipun. Tapi, dengan kecerdasan setinggi ini, kusarankan kau menjadi perancang ekonomi di guild kami. Kami sedang membutuhkan orang sepertimu."

Kaguya yang ada di belakangku, saat kurasakan sedang menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Hei, Kaguya, dia bahkan langsung menolak kehidupan petualanganku. Bukannya tujuan kita ke sini itu?"

Juga, apa itu berarti Tuhan benar-benar tak sengaja memencet tombol penghilang kekuatanku?

"Maaf, tapi tolong buat statusku menjadi seorang petualang."

"Ma..., ma..., kau bisa menaikkan statusmu ketika statistikmu sudah bertambah. Untuk saat ini, jadilah perancang ekonomi di guild kami."

Tujuanku ke sini bukan untuk menjadi perancang ekonomi. Aku ditugaskan untuk membunuh Raja Iblis. Tuhan yang memerintahkannya langsung! "Tidak, kumohon, tuliskan statusku sebagai petualang."

"Tapi, dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, kau bisa langsung dimakan mentah-mentah oleh monster. Makanya, daripada itu, jadilah perancang ekonomi kami, kami benar-benar mengharapkan orang sepertimu!"

Yang dimakan monster mentah-mentah itu bukan aku, tapi Kaguya.

"Tidak, kumohon!"

Dia terlihat sedikit kecewa, namun akhirnya dia memberikanku kartu itu. "Baiklah, aku tak bisa memaksamu. Tapi hati-hati dengan monster ya."

Aku akan sangat berhati-hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang, giliran nona."

Kaguya maju, dan sepertiku dia mengisi identitasnya lalu meletakkan tangan di atas bola biru itu. Tak lama kemudian, onee-san itu menarik kartu itu lalu membacanya. "Eh..., uh?"

"A..., ada apa?"

"Mengesampingkan fakta kalau kecerdasan dan keberuntunganmu sungguh di ambang bahaya, tapi semua statistikmu benar-benar mengerikan. Kekuatan, kecepatan, semuanya di atas rata-rata. Bahkan, sihir yang kau punya sungguh tinggi, dari dunia mana kau berasal?"

Wanita itu lalu berteriak setelah membacakan kartu Kaguya.

Tunggu, mengapa hal serupa tak terjadi padaku?

"Eh, benarkah? Jadi, maksudnya aku ini menakjubkan? Ara..., tapi bagiku, ini masih standar."

Aku kembali tersadar, seberapapun tak bergunanya dia, Kaguya masih tetap Dewi. Tapi, melihat reaksinya yang tersipu itu agak membuatku kesal kembali. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat yang semenakjubkan ini! Penyihir yang memerlukan kecerdasan tinggi jelas tak mungkin..., tapi semua kelas tinggi seperti pengguna pedang suci dengan pertahanan super kuat, Crusader. Atau pengguna pedang dengan kekuatan serangan tak terbantahkan, Swordmaster. Atau penyembuh dengan kekuatan setingkat dengan keduanya, Arch Priest. Semua kelas tinggi bisa kau dapatkan!"

"Sayang sekali, pekerjaan seperti 'Dewa' tak ada. Bukannya hanya itu yang pas untukku?"

"Arch Priest. Sang penyembuh yang bisa menggunakan sihir, untuk bertarung maupun bertahan demi melindungi kawannya. Itu yang pas untukmu, Kaguya-sama."

"Baiklah, aku mengambil itu!"

Saat ini wanita itu tersenyum, dan dengan mata berbinar menatap Kaguya. "Baiklah, selamat datang di guild kami, Kaguya-sama..."

Aneh, ini aneh, apaan hal ini.

Seperti yang kubilang, harusnya hal ini terjadi padaku.

Ah, biarlah, setidaknya dengan begini, hidupku sebagai petualang dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~-0-~**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Semoga saja tidak ada yang marah dengan saya karena membuat remakenya remake. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Menjadikan si pirang Naruto menjadi tokoh sentral harem, seperti yang ada di pikiran saya sebelumnya sungguh susah. Salahkan saja Bokura wa Mina Kawaishou yang membuat saya lebih suka development pertokoh, yang di mana di harem tak ada hal itu. Ditambah, di Kono Subarashi Sekai ni Shukufuku o! Yang menyajikan drama penuh development tanpa ada harem sekalipun!

Tidak, bayangkan saja Kaguya dengan wajah memerah datang ke MC kita, dan bilang kalau Kaguya suka sama dia. Kaku! Sama sekali kaku. Ditambah, nanti Mikoto, Kushina, melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak lucu, sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Ne, kikitenasai Uzzu-kun. Atashi wa kimi no koto, ippai, ippai, dai suki dayo!"

Beda sama, "Ah, koitsu dame!"

Lebih hidup yang kedua. Apalagi, pas ngomong gitu saya lebih kepikiran pas Kazuma kesel sama kebegoannya Aqua.

Oh, iya, karena saya menulis judulnya Back to the Past, saya akan menggunakan chara di masa lalu canon. Seperti tadi, Naruto juga sempat bicara sama Nara 'kan? Tapi, karena di penjelasannya Tuhan salah pencet tombol, dia nggak bakal inget sama orang-orang terdahulunya. Yang dia inget cuma orang yang sering bercengkrama dengannya. Seperti Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, dll.

Jadi, dimohon pengertiannya saat membaca ini.

Juga, yang lebih aneh..., saya punya tiga jenis sistem operasi dengan empat aplikasi office yang berbeda. Di Lunux saya memakai WPS, dan Libre, di Windows, saya memakai Ms. Office. Sementara di Android tablet saya, saya juga memakai WPS. Tapi ada yang aneh. Di kedua WPS (saya lebih sering di Linux dan Android, makanya saya memakai ini jadi pengedit teks utama saya), word count menunjukkan sekitar 7 koma sekian ribu word. Tapi, di Libre cuma 6,9 k. sementara di Ms. Office malahan tak lebih dari 6,7 k. Jadi yang benar yang mana?

Atau mungkin ada word yang hilang saat saya berpindah sistem?

Entahlah, jadi, jika anda menemui hilangnya kata, saya mohon maaf.

.

.

.

Gladius Nubelis, out!


End file.
